Waste My Time
by OneHalf1017
Summary: After Ashley rejects her in their junior year. Spencer decides to move on, she returns to King High as a senior and with a new makeover turning plenty of heads.
1. Starting Over

"Will you chill Madison? You're making me nervous and it's my house" I was standing on a garbage can trying to force the window of my bathroom open from the outside.

"Whatever, Hurry up before someone sees us"

"You mean me, since I'm the one doing all the work"

If you're wondering why it sounds like we're breaking into my house, it's because we are. I forgot my keys this morning and no ones home yet. I've been trying to get this window open for the past 20 minutes and its just starting to budge.

"Got it, let's go" I reached out my hand for Madison to grab and when she did I pulled her into the window with me.

Finally were inside, and standing in my bathtub. Madison pushes back the glass door and we step out of the tub. I close the window behind me. Madison starts to leave the bathroom and stops when she realizes I'm following her.

"Uh, you coming?"

"No I've had to use the bathroom since we left Johnny Rockets, I'll meet you upstairs" I started doing my 'I have to pee' dance.

Madison rolled her eyes and laughed, she left closing the door behind her.

Since were alone now I guess I'll introduce myself. My names Carlin…Spencer Carlin. Ha I've always wanted to say that. And for the record, breaking into my house is not an everyday thing. Between my brothers and me I'm actually the more responsible one. Ok well Clay is but I'm way more responsible than Glen. What happen was, Madison rushed me out this morning to go mall hopping and I left my keys on my dresser. Yes I said mall hopping, it's like club hopping but with malls. Ok maybe that self explanatory, I don't know. The point is… Well I forgot what the point is.

"That jacket is hot Mads" I walked up to my room to see Madison already trying on a Jacket she brought while we were out today.

"I told you to get the brown one, you never listen Spencer" She was still modeling the jacket in front of my full-length mirror. I rummaged through some bags until I found the same jacket she was wearing, but in brown, I held it up so she could see.

"Oh shit, when did you get it?"

"While your lazy ass was in the massage chair I went back to Nordstrom and bought it"

"So you do listen to me" Madison took of the jacket and moved on to trying on shirts.

"Never, but the jacket was really nice" I put on the jacket and took a look in the mirror. It was brown leather and fit snugly on my body.

I spent all summer in the gym with Madison, toning my body. I even hired and fired a few personal trainers, eventually I found one that didn't try to push any wheat shots and herbal nonsense onto me. I was never fat, I just had a lot of baby weight. Not anymore though, now my stomach was flat, my thighs were tight and squats turned my flat ass into a bubble butt.

"Spencer you look great. You looked great before too but now the confidence is there." I must've gotten lost in my thoughts because Madison was already trying on shoes.

"Thanks Madison, I feel great. Thank you for doing this with me." Madison didn't say anything back she just smiled.

We tried on all the clothes we bought that day, swapped a few shirts because some looked better on her than me and vice versa. Who knew trying on clothes could be so tiring? I plopped back on my bed and Madison lied next to me.

"So this New Spencer is just an outside thing right?"

"It's an overall change Mads, things cant be the same anymore. I'll always be the same person but they way people see me and treat me has got to change."

"You know you don't have to prove shit to anyone Spencer, it's our last year who cares what people think"

"Says the head cheerleader" I laughed, Madison was a great friend so she tried her best to understand but I knew she never could. She didn't know what it felt like to be overlooked, thrown to the side, not good enough.

"I'm serious Spence"

"I know, I know. I did this for me Madison and I'm happy I did"

"Good because anyone would be lucky to have you just the way you are, new or old Spencer. Let's go get some snacks"

We practically raced to my kitchen. I pulled out some cheese and crackers while Madison got some BBQ chips and we set ourselves up in front of the TV.

"Bad Girls Club Re-Runs!" I shouted

"Fuck yes! What season?"

"Two. Now POP OFF!" Madison laughed at my imitation of Tanisha from the show.

We watched at least 4 episodes before taking pots and pans out of the cabinet and slamming them together shouting "I didn't get no sleep cause of y'all, y'all not going get no sleep cause of me!". If you've never seen that episode then you're probably lost right now, sorry but what rock have you been hiding under?

"What are you girls doing?" That's Paula

Madison and I looked at each other and broke out into laughter after we got ourselves together we thought it would be best if we skipped an explanation.

"Nothing mom, How was work?"

"It was fine, the garbage bin was on the other side of the house, did Glen do that?"

I filled in my mother in on how we had to break into the house earlier because I left my keys home.

"I'll go out and move the bin back tonight"

"It's fine, but Madison why didn't you use your keys? I gave you a set months ago"

I shot Madison a look, she did NOT have me break into my house knowing damn well she had keys the whole time. Of course she did, because it's Madison.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I did all of that for no reason"

Paula and My mother got a kick out of that, a real riot. I didn't find it funny at all.

"Madison I had already planned to go to your house later to talk to your mom about some stuff, I can drop you home when you're ready"

"Its cool, I planned on staying here this way I can drive Spencer to school tomorrow since its our first day back"

"Fine by me, you girls have fun. I'm going to start dinner"

Madison and I cleaned up our mess in the living room and went back up to my bedroom. I put my iPod on its dock and pressed shuffle.

_It all comes down to this_

_I miss your morning kiss_

_I won't lie, I'm feeling it_

_You don't know, I'm missing it_

_I'm so gone I'm must admit_

_It's too much to hold it in_

"I love this song!"

"Who is it?"

"Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown" I answered

"You know there's one thing I still haven't tried this summer" I told Madison, pulling her off my bed and onto her feet.

"What's that?"

"Dancing"

"You hate Dancing"

"Exactly why I need to learn" We both laughed and Madison went over to the iPod, she shuffled through some songs before landing on one.

"Hey!" I protested. That Chris and Nicki song is really my jam.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine..._

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

"Sorry but this is a good dancing song" Madison started moving to the music and I tried to mimic her moves.

"Relax, just feel the music"

"I'm relaxed"

"You can't think and dance at the same time. Once you stop thinking you'll get it"

We danced around my room for at least a half an hour, eventually I stopped thinking and just let go. My eyes were closed, my hands were tangled in my hair, I was feeling it.

_Got so many shades, they thought I had a lazy eye._

_Shorty rode me smooth as my mercedes ride._

_No love, cry when only babies die._

What the fuck? Rick Ross? I opened my eyes to see that Glen had changed the song. He was standing there with his phone up, probably video taping me and Madison's dancing. I wanted to be mad at him but he had caught us good.

"_Bitch, I'm a BOSS!" _Madison screamed with the music, obviously still in her zone. She spun around and when her eyes landed on Glen we all let out a laugh.

_I play the shots_

_I call the cost_

_We in the bitch',_

_It's goin' downnnnnn._

_Yeaa I'm the king,_

_Now where my mu'fuckin' crown?_

Now were all rapping Meek Mill and laughing. Finally the song ended and we sat on my floor.

"I didn't know you were a rap fan Spence" Glen said

"You don't have to know everything about me" I grabbed a pillow off my bed and threw it at him.

It was 12:30 at night and none of us had even eaten dinner yet. We went downstairs and found the plates my mom left us. She's so sweet. I heated them up and we all ate together.

"So Spence, you think you going to sign up for anything this year?"

"Yeah I was thinking cheerleading" I hadn't told Madison I was thinking about trying out for the cheer team, I didn't want her to pick me just because I'm her best friend.

"Finally someone I actually like on the squad that would be a nice change" Madison said jokingly.

"Spence you should show some of your writing to the poetry club or maybe even the music club, you're really good"

"Thanks, maybe I will"

I got up and walked over to the bar in the living room, yes there is a bar in my living room. Paula likes to throw parties on occasion. I picked up a bottle of Malibu and brought it back to the kitchen, next I went to the fridge and found the orange juice.

"I'm sure mom won't miss this" I opened up the bottle.

One thing led to another and we found ourselves playing drinking games and drank our way through the whole bottle. Glen brought out the board games and we played Sorry. Have you ever played Sorry while your drunk? Funny as hell. After a few games of Sorry we called It a night.

Madison slept in my room. I would say we were asleep by 3am, but I really have no idea.

I woke up with a nagging headache, it was early so I figured I would take a shower and get dressed before waking up Madison. She was always so damn cranky in the morning. Well she was cranky all day long but more so in the morning.

I pulled myself together and started my shower, washing, scrubbing, washing and scrubbing. When I stepped out I wrapped my towel around me and started my facial routine. Besides the gym this summer I also went to a dermatologist, after a few weeks I had no more breakouts, and now my skin was clear, no blemishes, no red spots, nothing. My acne prone skin was gone. Wow I sound like a proactive commercial, ok moving on. I went back out to my room and started to pick out an outfit, the plan was to pick it out last night to save time but that didn't happen. Chiffon green crop top, dark wash skinny jeans, and black wedges. I finished off the outfit with gold jewelry, bangles, a necklace and a pair of dangle earrings was enough. I curled my hair and let it drop, so it had a nice beach wavy look to it. Big thank you to my new hair dresser, my hair looked great and it was healthy too. I put on light make up, and that was it for me. I walked over to my bed to wake Madison.

"Sunglasses and Advil, Last night was mad real" I rapped to her.

"To early Spencer" She laughed a little.

I told her everything she needed was in the bathroom and I'd be downstairs in the kitchen when she was done. I grabbed a black hobo handbag, dumped all my stuff into it, and took off for the steps. I made myself some cereal and a fruit salad, turned on the news and watched while I ate my breakfast. After I ate I took two aleeve's and left the bottle out for Glen and Madison.

"So are you nervous about seeing her today?" Madison said grabbing the aleeve off the counter. She downed two of them, no water needed, like a pro.

"Who?"

"Ashley"

"Nothing to be nervous about, she made It clear she didn't see me as anything more than a friend" I put my bowl and cup in the sink and washed it out.

"Spencer, she was confused, I'm sure if you would've given her time to process it all" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No Madison, I know she's a friend or whatever but don't defend her, at least not to me, I don't care anymore"

"I haven't mentioned her at all this summer Spencer but you expect me to believe that all of this wasn't because of her in some way" she motioned to me when she said 'all of this'. She has to be kidding me, why does she want to have this conversation right now?

"Maybe in the beginning, but she doesn't deserve me. I know that now"

I haven't heard from Ashley since the last day of our junior year. I spent all of last year slowly but surely crushing on Ashley Davies, and when I finally worked up the courage to tell her how I felt she shut me down. I spent all summer recovering, turning myself into someone Ashley would take a second look at, and I succeeded. Not to toot my own horn but I was turning heads everywhere Madison and I went. _Toot toot. _But it wasn't about Ashley anymore, I made a promise to myself that I would never put myself out there to be rejected again.

Madison flipped the channel to MTV music countdown, and we chatted a bit while she ate and we waited on Glen.

"Ok you two ready to go? School starts at 8:50 its 8:30 now" Glen grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster, it toasted quickly and he spread some nutella on it.

"Ok lets go, I can eat this in the car"

"Not in my fucking car" Madison said opening the front door

"I won't make a mess I promise" Glen said in his best child voice

"Whatever"

We all got into Madison's car and I turned on the radio. The ride to school was quiet. Once we got inside there were a lot of people hanging around talking, probably reminiscing on their summers. I went straight to the computer lab, found my name and printed a copy of my schedule. Oh YEAH! This semester would be a breeze. Two free periods, I didn't even have to stay the whole day.

_Spencer Carlin: 12__th_

_Statistics – (305)_

_Russian literature – (212)_

_Art – (220)_

_Free Period_

_Weight Training – (309)_

_Lunch_

_Photography – (210)_

_Free Period_

I had my first period class with Madison, Russian literature. She went straight to class and I drifted toward the vending machines. I put my money into the machine and just when my water bottle was about to fall It got stuck. I kicked the machine but that didn't help any.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, you mind?"

"No problem, watch out" This girl was shorter than me and probably weighed less, but she kicked the machine with full force and the water bottle dropped. She grabbed it.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?" I was kind of amazed

"I took karate as a kid"

"You have to teach me how to do that! You know in case the machine ever gets stuck again"

"I don't think karate is taught to substitute repairing broken vending machines" we both laughed and she handed me my water bottle.

"I should probably get to class, I'm late"

"Yeah me too, see you around"

I was walking to my Russian Literature class when my phone started to buzz. It was a text from a number I didn't have saved.

_Can we talk?_


	2. Flying Solo

I don't exactly know what time it is, but I know it's ridiculously early in the morning. I would have booked an evening flight but it would be too late to do anything once I was back in California.

"Can you tell me where Gate 22 is?"

"Right after 21, I would assume" Smartass maintenance man, he didn't even stop he just kept pushing his little kart and laughed. It's too early for this bullshit.

Finally I found gate 22, turns out it was on another floor. Oh look an Au Bon Pain, I still have some time to kill before my flight starts to board so I walk over and take a place in line.

"Hello gorgeous, how can I help you today?" The bubbly voice came from a petite girl behind the counter, her hair was shoulder length and brown, she wore it straight with her bangs clipped to one side.

"I'd like a medium orange juice and a ham with cheese croissant" I smiled at the girl. She was a solid 6 on the Ashley Davies rating scale.

Yeah that's right, I'm Ashley Davies. Daughter of the legendary Raife Davies, but of course you already knew that. Anyways I've been in this airport for the past hour or so, going through security and all. Kyla, my half sister is moving in with my father and I, things weren't going well at home for her, don't tell her i told you but her mom is a real bitch. It was her last few months in New York and I needed a break from L.A so we decided to enjoy our summer in the big apple. Kyla and I didn't waste a second, we went to all the clubs that were worth going to, met anyone worth meeting and tasted some of the best food I've ever had.

"Here you go" she smiled warmly and winked, the bubbly girl's name is Rachel. I notice it on here uniform polo. Way to use those deductive skills detective Ashley.

"Thank you Rachel, have a good day" I took my order from her and picked up some napkins. Now I need to find a seat.

I texted Kyla where I was so after she was done buying touristy shit, she could come find me. I don't understand why she was wasting her money on that crap, she was born and raised here in New York. About halfway through my breakfast I was interrupted by a very anxious sounding voice.

"Did you get me something?"

"No, but Au Bon Pain is right over there just go grab something, make it quick we're starting to board" I pointed over to the store.

"There's not enough time now. Lets go, I like to get on the plane early"

I finished up my breakfast and threw it in the trash along with my coffee cup, but not before noticing the cute register girl had wrote her number on the coffee holder. I didn't bother copying it down I mean this girl lives in New York, I live in L.A. Kyla and I had our carry on bags and walked onto the plane, there was still a lot of overhead space so we put all of our stuff up there and took our seats. I handed Kyla her ipod and headphones that I kept with me because I knew she was going to complain about not having it for the flight.

"Aw, thanks Ashley. Your not so bad"

"Whatever Ky, now I don't have to listen to you go on and on about Desperate Housewives" I couldn't have her thinking I was doing something nice for her right?

Kyla and I flew first class so there was plenty of room for us to be comfortable. I found a good spot and put my ear buds in. Music can always put my mind at ease. I put on my 'recently played' playlist and let my thoughts merge with the lyrics.

_Me give my heart to a woman?_

_Not for nothin, never happen_

_I'll be forever mackin _

I spent most of my years on the fence, I'm always dating but never in a relationship. I like having options. Sure this gave me a bit of player reputation around L.A but that didn't discourage girls from trying to pursue me. It definitely didn't stop me from pursing them. I met all types of girls in New York, they were refreshingly different than the ones in L.A, but still none of them were worth settling for.

_Heart cold as assassins, I got no passion_

_I got no patience_

_And I hate waitin.._

Despite popular opinion, I never go out of my way to hurt anyone. That's never my intention, whenever I start spending time with a girl it's because I really am interested in getting to know her. I just can't seem to keep that interest for long. Kyla says I have 'Shiny Ball Syndrome', but forget about what Kyla thinks. What does she know? She's single too. If there is one thing I've learned its don't take advice from single females, Why? Because they're single! Obviously they don't know what they're talking about. I looked down at my ipod and changed the song.

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse, no explanation_

_Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

My mind wandered to the last week of school and Spencer. The girl went out on a limb to tell me how she really felt about me, and I really wished I could feel the same way in return. Spencer was a good friend, but that's all I saw in her, a good friend. After the whole ordeal with Spencer, Madison called me to tell me about myself. Which was expected. I defended myself of course saying that if I ever did anything to lead Spencer on I was sorry and I just didn't feel the same way, I may have let it slip that Spencer wasn't 'my type' sending Madison into a whole new rant.

"brr... it's cold in here, there must be some toros in the at-mos-phere" I turned to see Kyla's eyes glued to the TV in front of her, she was watching Bring It On, and some of the people seated near us were watching her.

"Ky, people are sta-" I started to say 'staring at you' but she cut me off.

"oh e oh e oh, ice ice ice" Kyla was still cheering along with the movie.

"Finished now?"

"Yea, Something on your mind?"

I wanted Kyla to distract me from all the thoughts in my head. The closer we got to California the more I thought about Spencer. I haven't tried to call or text her since school ended and she hasn't reached out to me either, maybe she's over it and we can just sweep it under the rug.

"No I just wanted you to stop embarrassing me"

"We will never see these people again Ashley, you care too much what people think"

Kyla and I talked and i steered the conversation away from anything about school. When the flight attendants came around i ordered a grilled cheese and Kyla ordered smoked salmon sushi rolls, her fancy ass. Soon after eating i fell asleep and woke up as the plane was about to land.

Getting out of the airport is a piece of cake. It's boarding the plane that's a bitch. Raife had a meeting and it ran late so Marty was there to pick us up from the airport. Marty is my dad's right hand, he manages Quest which is my dad's nightclub.

On the ride home when we were stopped at a red light and I could've sworn I saw two girls climb into the window of a house. I pointed it out to Kyla but she said I was seeing shit.

"That's breaking and entering, here I thought we were back in Los Angeles" I joked with Kyla. We both laughed, Marty joined in too.

We all joked and enjoyed each other's company. Marty was a real character when he wanted to be, he had Kyla in tears and holding her stomach she laughed so much. Finally we were pulling into the driveway.

"You two get settled inside, I'll bring your bags in for you" If he wasn't like family to me, I'd think he was trying to get a tip out of us. Kyla and I thanked him and started heading to the front door.

I switched on the lights and in unison about 30 to 40 people yelled SURPRISE. My dad was in the front of everyone. I had a ridiculous smile on my face and ran to him.

"I thought you were stuck in a meeting"

"Do you really think I would miss welcoming my girls home?" He pulled Kyla into our hug.

When I was younger Raife would spend a lot of time away from home, tours, interviews and all that. It bothered me but I never spoke out about it. Last year he was in a bad car accident, almost died, it really put things in perspective. Once he was home from the hospital I told him how I felt. Ever since then he's been home a lot more. Kyla told me once that she was grateful for whatever little time she got to spend with dad, he was rarely able to visit her between his schedule and her mom. Now that were all under one roof it should make being a real family a lot easier.

"Ok let's cut the cake"

'Welcome home' the cake read in script. Half the cake was Kyla's favorite, chocolate on chocolate, the other half was red velvet with cream cheese frosting, my favorite.

"Here, we'll cut it together" I told her. Kyla put her hand on top of mine and we cut the first slice of cake.

I mingled around the party, it was only family and close family friends. I introduced Kyla to a lot of people she'd never had the chance to meet before. I could tell family was really important to her. Eventually the party began to thin out. Soon everyone was gone. I told Kyla and my dad I was going to take a shower, they were on the couch and Kyla was telling him about our summer.

Everything was where I left it before I went to New York. On my way to shower I passed my mirror and noticed a picture stuck in the side. It was of Spencer and I. We took it at one of those picture booths at some mall. I pulled the picture out of the mirror and held it. I don't want to throw it away, but I don't want it staring at me either. I folded it and tucked it into a junk drawer. Then I grabbed my towel and proceeded to my shower. Kyla's new bedroom and mine share an adjoining bathroom. I locked both doors and started the water.

What if I see her tomorrow? Do I apologize for not calling her over the summer? Would she even care? Why am I over thinking this? I didn't do anything wrong, I repeated it to myself a few more times. I finished my shower up and washed my hair. Once I was dressed in PJs and snuggled into my bed I called Madison. Wow never thought I would say that.

"Hello"

"Hey Madison, It's Ashley"

"Oh. What's up?" it wasn't a friendly 'what's up' more like a 'what the fuck could you possibly want' what's up. Calling her was a bad idea.

"Uh hello" she was rushing me. I could hear two voices in the background yelling, it sounded like they were playing something.

"Is that Spencer?"

"Yeah, Do you want to talk to her?" she was being sarcastic

"No, I just didn't want things to be awkward tomorrow, but Spencer sounds happy so I guess things will be fine"

"Don't flatter yourself Davies, so Spencer had a crush on you last year, get over it." She hung up.

Madison was right. I shouldn't be losing sleep over this anymore. I pushed all thoughts of Spencer out of my mind and soon I was asleep.

Kyla woke me up, late of course. My morning routine went by quickly I showered and was dressed in under an hour. That has to be an Ashley Davies record. I walked downstairs to see Kyla devouring a stack of pancakes. I grabbed a granola bar.

"You might want to finish stuffing your face, so we can go, unless you want to be late for your first day"

Kyla finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. We said our goodbyes to Raife and left. It feels like I haven't been in my car in ages. I started it up and pulled out of the driveway. Kyla reached over, and turned to a pop station. She turned the volume up ignorantly loud but I didn't say anything, her car would be here from New York in a few days and she could drive herself to school then. I parked in the student lot, surprisingly we were right on time. It was exactly 8:50.

Kyla and I went our separate ways once we got inside, she needed to deal with transfer student stuff in the office. I printed a copy of my schedule from a school computer, I know it sounds creepy but I printed a copy of Spencer's too. If we had any classes together I didn't want to be surprised.

_Ashley Davies: 12__th_

_Intermediate Spanish – (319)_

_Photography – (210)_

_Year Book – (112)_

_Russian Literature – (212)_

_Cheerleading_

_Lunch_

_Free Period_

No math class? Best scheduling ever! Math is actually my best subject but come on who wants to take it if they don't have to. Spencer and I had two classes together, Russian Lit and Photography, we also had the same free period. I could handle two classes with her.

I turned a corner to see my sister chatting it up with some blond near the vending machines. I was going to interrupt until I noticed the blond was Spencer. I didn't recognize her at first but it was definitely Spencer. When did Spencer get hot? Right then I felt like I needed to talk to her. I want to know where this change came from. I made my way to the Girls bathroom on the 2nd floor. I saw on our schedules that Spencer and I had first period together but this couldn't wait. I had to talk to her now or else I'd chicken out. Plus I figured it would be better to talk in private. I pulled my phone from my bag and sent her a text.

_Can we talk?_

I didn't give her a chance to respond before I sent another one.

_Girls bathroom, 2__nd__ floor._

No response, I figured I would give her another 5 minutes before I left, I mean hey I was already late to class. I paced back and forth before I forced myself to stop and stand still. There is no reason to be nervous. I heard the door swing and l watched Spencer stroll in. She looked around and when her eyes landed on me, she looked disappointed.

"Looking for someone else?"

"I guess not. So what do you want to talk about?" straight to the point I see.

Spencer propped herself up on the sink and crossed her legs.

"I wanted to apologize again about our falling out, I don't want there to be any bitterness between us." Once I said it, I wished I could take it back and change my choice of words. I was suggesting that Spencer would be bitter and that wasn't what I meant to say at all. Suddenly I found the floor very interesting, I was staring at it intently.

"I had a crush on you Ashley, you can say it. It was silly and I'm over it"

"Really I thought you would still be upset?"

"Sorry to blow a whole in that ego of yours, but you're actually really easy to get over." She hasn't changed her tone of voice, or anything to indicate how she feels. Was she being sarcastic? I couldn't tell.

I can feel her staring at me, if I lifted my head I would be looking her in the eye but I can't seem to take my eyes away from the floor. Note to self, I hate this feeling, I feel so vulnerable.

"Can we forget all this happen and go back to be being friends? I miss you Spencer" I felt like I was in the 3rd grade all over, but this time around I wasn't apologizing for stealing animal crackers.

I know I have no right to ask for Spencer's friendship again or for her to even be civil to me but I'm counting on her to be the better person, like she always is.

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed, feedback is always welcome. If you enjoyed chapter 1, I'm glad and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 (this chapter) just as much. Let me know if you think Spencer will forgive Ashley so quickly? I've already starting writing chapter 3 it should be finished soon.**


	3. Expect the Unexpected

_"Can we forget all this happen and go back to be being friends? I miss you Spencer"_

Before I walked in here I knew exactly how I felt. I decided over the summer that the person Ashley is and the person I am could never be friends. I mean the bottom line is I had real feelings for her and she was too shallow to acknowledge them, but now that we're here face to face there's this other part of me that wishes things could be normal again, mostly for simplicity's sake.

I open my mouth to say something, and then stop when I hear the bathroom door swing, perfect timing. I look to see a small girl standing in the doorway, hesitant to walk in for fear of interrupting something.

"Uh, Sorry" she said before quickly disappearing into one of the stalls.

I stood up and walked over to the door. If I was going to get out of this now was my chance.

"Spencer wait"

"We'll talk later" I shrugged

The walk to class was quick, as soon as I walked in all eyes were on me. Do I have something on my face?

"You look lovely Ms. Carlin, but you're late to my class" That's Mr. White, he teaches Russian Literature.

"Sorry. It won't happen again"

I scanned the class for Madison and found her at a table with Chelsea. Oh my god Chelsea is back, yes! I love Madison don't get me wrong, but I need the both of them to keep me sane. I walked over and took the seat in between them.

"Spencer! Wow you look so different" Chelsea wrapped me up in a big hug. Oh I've missed this girl, I haven't seen her since the beginning of the summer when she left for some art program in Paris.

"She looks hot" Madison added

"Was this your doing?" Chelsea turned to Madison

"No, It was my idea. Madison just helped"

"Well if you like it, I love it. You look great Spencer"

"Thank you Chels"

"Ladies I know you have a lot of catching up to do but if you can save the reunion for after class It would be greatly appreciated" Mr. White voiced

It's the first day of school, I have no intensions on writing anything down but the least I can do is look interested so I take out a pen and a notebook.

"Are you going to tell us what was more important than getting to class on time?" Madison questioned

"Yeah it's not like you to be late for anything, especially class" Chelsea's right

I told Madison and Chelsea about the crappy vending machines and the cute girl that helped me. I left out the part about Ashley, I want to tell them but I need to think it over by myself before they put in their two cents.

"Those vending machines are shit, they haven't worked since we were freshmen"

"Did you get a name?"

"No and I've never seen her before. I think she's new"

"New is exactly what you need" Madison is always pushing me to date.

"Since when are you an expert on what I need?"

"I'm just saying. No harm in getting to know her"

"You remember what happen the last time you said that?"

"I want to know! What happen the last time?" Chelsea smiled

"When will you stop bringing that up? I had no idea that girl was still in junior high, you saw how old she looked." She was whispering and screaming at the same time, it caught the attention of some of our classmates and a few of them looked over at our table. "What are you looking at? Mind your damn business!" Madison snapped.

Madison refused to tell Chelsea the story so I volunteered.

During the summer Madison and I had become regulars at a nightclub called Quest, whether you were straight, bisexual, gay or lesbian, Quest was the place to be. It was an 18 and older club but they always let Madison and I in without a problem. One night, Madison being the pushy bitch she is decided to hook me up with this red head girl, very pretty. To make a long night short, it turned out Cathleen just turned 15. It wasn't funny in the moment but right now all three of us are laughing so hard I didn't notice the sound of the door slamming.

"You two are crazy" Chelsea laughed "I leave her alone with you for one summer and this is what happens" Chelsea addressed Madison.

"Am I going to have to break you 3 up?" Mr. White warned

Mr. White was glaring at us and we all shut up. I looked to the side to see Ashley standing next to him holding out a late pass. "I'll let it slide for today. Just don't make it a habit" he told her.

Ashley was pissed and she was staring right at me. What did I do?

"What's her problem?" Madison asked tilting her head toward Ashley.

I watched her take a seat to the far left side of the room. She took out a pen and some paper and started writing. When she glanced over and caught me staring at her, she didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes like I was some creepy stalker.

"How should I know?" They didn't believe me but surprisingly neither of them pressed the topic.

It was quiet at the table for the rest of class. Mr. White was in the front of the class raving about someone name Fyodor Dostoyevsky. He's about as boring as a brick but I forced myself to listen until the end of the period. Once the bell rang I was already packed up and waiting on Madison and Chelsea.

"Come on I'll walk you to your next class" Madison looped her arm through mine. "See you at lunch Chelsea" she said, and we pushed our way through the halls. It's always crowded in between classes.

"Back to this girl you like"

"You mean the girl I don't know"

I guess you can call it fate because just like that she appeared, at the end of the hall only a few feet away from Madison and I.

"That's her! There she is! 2 o'clock" I watched as Madison looked around aimlessly.

"Where?" Madison put on a fake pout, upset she couldn't find the girl.

Does she really not know where 2 o'clock is? I turned her slightly, facing the direction of the brunette.

"Wow Spence she's a knockout. You have to talk to her"

"I don't have to do anything," I protested

"Hey you! … Yeah you… Come here" Madison yelled across the hall.

"Madison don't, I'll go talk to her"

"Never mind" Madison shouted to the brunette

"Just give it 30 seconds and I promise something good will happen" she cheered as I walked down the hall

There she is an arm length away from me. Madison was right she's a knockout.

"Hey, I'm Spencer. We kind of met earlier"

"I remember. I'm Kyla" That was quick, 28 seconds left..

"So uh … are you …"

"New? Yeah I just moved here. I actually landed yesterday"

"Really? From where?"

"I'm from New York, My sister goes here too. Maybe you know her"

"I'm kind of a loner so I doubt it" Because that doesn't sound anti-social at all right? Way to go Spencer. "I mean … that was before, I'm trying something new this year"

"I guess that explains why your friend over there is staring at us" Kyla pointed to Madison and smiled. "I would ask if I could walk you to class but since I'm new here, why don't you walk me to mine?" suddenly this doesn't feel awkward anymore, Kyla's doing all the work.

"Sure, What's your next class?"

"AP Spanish, room 339"

"That's upstairs"

We took staircase E, Kyla was ahead of me and I guess my eyes wandered. Ok, there is no 'I guess' about it. I was staring at her butt.

"What made you take AP Spanish?"

"I speak Spanish fluently, it's an easy A. Do you know any Spanish?"

"Only words that my friend Madison yells at me from time to time" She laughs, and because she laughs I do too.

"Well here's your class, the bell is about to ring and you should probably go in and get settled"

"Thank you Spencer" Kyla placed a light kiss on my cheek, it was so quick I would have missed it if I blinked. "Maybe you can walk me to class tomorrow too"

She didn't wait for me to say anything she just turned and went into her classroom. Which is good because I'm at a loss for words, not because of the kiss but because of how smoothly this went. Kyla didn't know me from a whole in the wall, she could have been withdrawn or standoffish but she wasn't.

I was actually able to run to my class and make it there on time. I didn't want to be late to two classes on the first day.

"Ms. Carlin your just in time, take a seat at an easel"

Art class was uneventful, there was a bowl of fruit in the middle of the room and we each had to draw it from our angle. Forty-five minutes later the class was over and I had made no progress on how I felt about the Ashley situation, if I can even call it that. My thoughts managed to make a complete circle, leaving me right back where I started. Do I want to be friends with her or not?

Weight training was in the gym, obviously. No one was prepared to work out today so we just sat around staring at each other. My thoughts bounced around for a bit and then settled on Kyla. I had a good feeling about her, and it seemed like she was flirting with me maybe Madison is right I should give it a chance. I would have to be more direct with her, but I don't want to put myself out there and she's not interested, and I can't seem too pushy either I just met her. There has to be a balance to this, maybe I'll figure it out, or maybe she'll figure it out for me. Kyla seems to be good at filling in the gaps when I don't know what to say or do.

Then there's Ashley, yeah I think I've avoided it long enough. Time to make up my mind. There's no reason for Ashley and I not to be friends other than what happen last year, and it would be healthy for both of us to leave it behind and move forward. Besides if I say no, she'll assume I still have feelings for her and I don't, I just can't jump at the chance to be Ashley Davies friend again.

It's settled Ashley and I can be friends we just have to take things slow, a fresh start for both of us.

"Spencer? Wow is that you underneath all that?" I don't really look that different, Carmen's just being a bitch as usual. I didn't even realize she was in this class.

"Uh yeah it's me"

"Is it working?" Carmen was looking down her nose at me

"Is what working?"

"You're not fooling anyone Spencer, except maybe Ashley, so did it work? Did she fall for this new version of you?"

"I didn't do this for Ashley" Carmen rolled her eyes at my response. "I changed for myself" Why is that hard for people to believe?

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Carmen asked. "It's going to take more then some make up and new clothes to put you on Ashley's radar" I guess she felt she had fucked with my head enough because she was starting to walk away but I stopped her.

"You know Carmen, Why don't you stop worrying about my clothes and worry about that skin you seem so uncomfortable in"

Spencer 1, Carmen 0.

Even though Carmen and Ashley are best friends it was always Carmen who was a bitch to me. Ashley would stay quiet and apologize for her friend afterwards. When Ashley and I became friends it didn't stop Carmen from being a bitch, if anything it just fueled the fire.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, time to catch Madison and Chelsea up on what they missed. I grabbed my handbag and walked out of the gym. It was nice out today so I figured Madison and Chelsea would be eating lunch outside. I was just about to open the schools back door when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"What the fuck Ashley! You scared me"

"I was a bitch earlier in class today, I thought I should explain"

"Ok go ahead"

"I walked in and saw you laughing with Madison and Chelsea I assumed it was about me"

"Why would we be laughing at you?" Ashley looked like she was searching for an answer but couldn't find one. "I want to be friends with you Ashley, I do"

"But?"

"We have to start from a clean slate. I won't hold anything against you but you can't"

"I can't always expect you to be the bigger person and turn the other cheek to my bullshit, I get it Spencer" she cut me off

"You know I actually haven't told Madison and Chelsea anything yet"

"Good luck with that" Ashley smirked

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. It didn't take long to find Madison and Chelsea. They didn't even give me a chance to sit down before drilling me with questions.


	4. Like A Date?

I usually hate driving, I have to be responsible for myself and everyone else on the road too, but today isn't so bad. Madison is in the passenger seat and Chelsea's in the back, I'm driving us to school today.

"There's coffee all over my shirt." Madison complained

"Don't spill that shit in my car Madison." I take my eyes off the road for a quick second to look at her. "It looks like you got more coffee on your shit than in your mouth." I laugh.

"It's not my fault your driving sucks."

"Oh please, you can't even walk and drink at the same time."

It's true she always has to stop walking whenever she takes a sip.

"And your always tripping over stuff, Madison I don't know how you're a cheerleader. Your hand eye coordination is horrible." Chelsea teased

"You mean like yesterday when she fell over the couch?"

"Fuck you both! The couch moved." Madison yells.

"Whatever you say Madison, The next time you fall like that I'm putting it on YouTube."

Ha, Chels is right Madison's fall could go viral on YouTube it was that funny. I look over again to see Madison unbuttoning her shit. She undid a few of the bottom buttons and tied her shirt into a crop top.

"You look like a naughty school girl."

"I think we've talked about me enough. You're turn Spencer."

Shit, I'm starting to regret making fun of her. I sighed and prepared myself to take whatever Madison was about to dish out.

"How are things with you and Kyla?"

"Things are good, I like her. I've been thinking about asking her to hang out soon"

"Like on a date?" Chelsea clarified.

"Yes a date"

"That's cool Spence, but what about Ashley?" Madison asks.

"What about her? We're just friends I don't see why she would care"

"Young grasshopper you have a lot to learn"

Madison knows that once someone plants a seed, I'll overthink a situation until I stress myself out. Why couldn't she just make fun of my shoes or something?

"What Madison's trying to say is that you should make sure you don't have any feelings there before pursuing something with Kyla" Chelsea translated. Wow she speaks Madison better than I do.

"Ashley and I are just working on our friendship, there's nothing else between us."

Madison and Chelsea laughed like they have some inside joke.

"What did I miss?"

"If you and Ashley are just friends why haven't you told her about Kyla, I mean doesn't it makes sense for her to know you're interested in someone? That is the type of stuff you tell a friend." Chelsea inquired.

"I haven't told her because it hasn't come up."

"I don't know Spence, it sounds like your hiding it to me."

I pulled into the student lot and parked. On the left side of me was a candy red mustang, the car was nice but it didn't compare to the girl that stepped out.

"I'll catch up with you guys."

"Ok playa." Madison smirked.

Once we were all out of the car I locked it up and walked over to the mustang.

"Hey beautiful."

"Talking to me, or the car?"

"The car is nice but I'm talking to you."

Kyla draped her arm around my waist and we leaned on the side of her car.

"So we have a three day weekend coming up."

"That's right we do."

"Yeah and I was wondering if you want to do something outside of school."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case… Yes I'll go on a date with you."

"I thought you were going to say no for a second there."

"Say no to a date with you? I'd have to be blind or crazy, maybe even both."

I laughed, Kyla made being around her so easy. We sat there talking and joking around until the first bell rang and we had to go to our classes.

"Why didn't your sister drive you today?"

"She was only driving me because my car was in New York."

"You know I still haven't met her yet?"

"Consider yourself lucky." Kyla kisses me on the cheek and goes inside her class.

She knows the school well enough to find her own classes now so I don't have to walk her but I still do occasionally. Madison may have had a point when she said I was hiding Kyla from Ashley, I haven't exactly made any attempt to introduce the two.

I made it to my class with time to spare, Mr. White was still getting settled in. I took a glance around the room and found Ashley in her normal spot.

"Hey I was looking for you this morning."

"Yeah I was in the lot with … Uh." I was in the lot with Kyla, who I just can't seem to work up the courage to tell you about.

Great now she's looking at me weird.

"You have something on your cheek." I reached my hand to my face but she beat me to it "It's lip gloss." she wipes it off.

"So why were you looking for me?" I ask quickly, trying to change subject.

"I'm performing at Quest this weekend, I want you to come."

"You're performing at Quest? How did you swing that?"

"It's my dads club." All the nights Madison and I spent at Quest and she never mentioned that Ashley's dad owns the joint. "You'll be there right?"

"Of course. Did you invite anyone else?"

"I invited a few, you should bring Madison and Chelsea with you. Its an open bar." Ashley can be really sweet when she wants to be, and we've spent this week reconnecting. It means a lot that she wants me to be at her performance.

"We'll be there!" Madison shouts from the table behind us. Ashley and I laugh at her nosiness.

"I have a confession to make." I start. Now is as good of a time as any to tell her about Kyla.

"Ok, spill."

"I've kind of been talking to this girl. I like her and we're going on a date this weekend." That wasn't as hard to say as I thought.

"That's … Interesting. Why didn't you tell me before?" Interesting? What's interesting is Ashley's body language, it's like she's completely turned off to the subject.

"I didn't think it was important before but I asked her on a date and-" I didn't get to finish my thought because Ashley cut me off.

"A date? I thought you said you two were talking. Are you talking or dating?" Huh, Am i the only one that's confused? She look's mad but I can't tell if she's serious or not. Why would she be upset?

"I'm just getting to know her." I say, and Ashley lets out a loud 'Yeah sure' kind of sigh. I guess she really is mad.

"Whatever, I'm happy you found someone who feels the same way this time." Once her brain catches up with her mouth she tries to backtrack, "I didn't mean that. I'm Sorry."

Ashley's still trying to apologize for her comment but I've drowned her out. When class is dismissed I don't bother putting anything in my bag I just hold my books in my arms and move on to my next class, Art.

….

I'm sitting at my easel trying to decide what to paint, but I keep losing my train of thought. It was childish of me to ignore Ashley's apology I could have at least told her it was ok, because it is ok, I know she didn't mean it the way it sounded. What's bothering me is her reaction to me going on a date. Ashley reacted like an overprotective parent, completely cold to the idea. Is she jealous? No, if she was jealous that would mean she likes me. I shouldn't be dwelling on this. I should be happy. I have a date this weekend.

**A big thanks to all of you who read and review, it means a lot. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Maybe Ashley's starting to realize she made a mistake letting Spencer go, What do you think ? As usual feedback is always welcome. Chapter 5 should be up soon (In 3-4 days), it will be from Ashley's POV.**


	5. What if i kissed you

"Davies move to the back, behind Marcie."

"What! Why?" I shout at her.

Madison and I worked on this routine together. I know it like the back of my hand.

"Because your three seconds behind everyone else, you're messing up your stunts and I'm sick of looking at you!" Getting into an argument with Madison will be the icing on the cake for this shit storm of a day, but it won't help my current status with Spencer. I bite my tongue and walk to the back.

After running through the routine a few more times Madison decides to call me out again. This time because I fell flat on my back doing a tumble.

"That's it Davies, off the mat!" Shit, you don't have to tell me twice. I start walking over to the bleachers and Madison follows me.

"What is it?" I say, knowing she's standing right behind me.

"Is this about Spencer? You're really fucking up today." I don't respond but that doesn't stop Madison from talking. "What you said to her in class this morning was really fucked up, but I know Spencer and she'll forgive you."

I thought back on what I said to Spencer earlier. 'I'm happy you found someone who feels the same way this time' I don't know why I said it. I handled that situation all wrong, I know that now.

"She's going on a date Madison." I know what I should have said to Spencer, that I'm happy for her and I can't wait to meet the lucky girl. But in the moment I was too focused on the new feelings I've developed for her.

"Are you pissed that she's going on a date? … Or that she's not going on a date with you?" Madison sat on the bench and pulled me down next to her.

"Spencer and I are just friends." Madison rolled her eyes at me and stood up.

"Let me know when you're done lying to yourself Davies."

"Ok. Ok." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bench. "I like her."

"You finally took your head out of your ass, and realized you and Spencer are perfect for each other."

"I don't know about perfect but I've been seeing her in a new light lately. It's like everything I've been looking for has been right under my nose this entire time."

"So what are you going to do now? Whatever it is you better not hurt her again." Madison warns. "You have to tell her how you feel."

"No, if this other girl can make Spencer happy I shouldn't mess that up." Madison nodded her agreement. "Who is she anyways? The girl Spencer's taking on a date."

"Oh she's new, her names Kyla … Uh, Woods I think. Kyla Woods. She moved here from New York, petite, dark hair, very pretty."

"Spencer's taking a Kyla on a date?" I have to make sure I heard Madison right, and I'm not going crazy.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's my sister … half sister." Madison's jaw hangs open slightly, confusion written all over her face. I'm just as confused as she is.

I know Spencer and Kyla met the first day at the vending machines but I didn't know it went any further than that. That explains why Kyla and her computer have been attached at the hip lately, it's because she's online talking to Spencer.

"She's already pissed at me. Now I have to tell her Kyla's my sister?"

"I'll tell her. You just apologize for being a jerk earlier."

"Thanks Madison."

"You can thank me by getting your ass back on the mat. We still have practice time left."

…

After cheerleading was over I left the gymnasium to find Spencer. We usually spent this free period together so I went to our normal spot in the quad first. I half expected her not to be there, but there she was listening to music. I could tell her headphones were pretty loud when she didn't hear me sit down.

"You're going to go deaf if you keep that up." I smiled.

"Hey Ashley." She acknowledged me. That's a good start, at least she's not ignoring me anymore.

"I didn't think you would be here. I pissed you off pretty bad this morning."

"You did, but I thought about it and I should have told you I was interested in someone sooner. It wasn't right to drop it in your lap like that. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Spencer. My attitude with you this morning was shitty."

"Well it was far from the Davies charm, but nothing I can't handle." She gave me a soft smile and a wink. "Just don't make it a habit."

"I won't. I hate arguing with you."

"Ditto."

I take out my phone to check the time. Half an hour left until the end of the school day. Before Madison tells Spencer that Kyla and I are sisters.

"Walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure, where are we walking too?"

"To my car. I want to show you something."

Spencer and I made our way around the school and to the student lot. It was nice outside, a good day for a walk. We talked about small things anything to keep the conversation flowing until we reached my car.

"So where is it? What'd you want to show me?" Spencer looked around the car curiously.

I plugged in my iPod to the car radio and searched through my 'work in progress' playlist. It's for songs I start recording and never finish.

"It's more like something I want you to hear."

I pressed play and my voice filled the car speakers.

_What if I kissed you right now_

There was a long pause for dramatic effect. I looked at Spencer in the passenger seat and she looked tense.

_How would we explain it?_

_Tryin to imagine how it might sound_

_If I just yelled out,_

"Wow, Ashley your voice … it's fucking sexy." Spencer stared at the speaker in the dashboard. She had heard me sing before but only when I was joking around.

_What if I kissed you right now?_

I started to sing along out loud and Spencer's eyes darted to my face. I could see her shoulders relax and she was no longer tense. But she was staring at me now with an expression I'd never seen before.

_Would it bring us any closer?_

_Take the weight off our shoulders_

_Take me I'm yours_

_And I don't really care who knows it_

_Can we afford to be that open with all these emotions_

I stopped singing and let the instrumental fade before turning it off and unplugging my iPod. Spencer wasn't staring at me any more, she was looking out the window on her side.

"I never know what I'm going to get with you." She said flatly. That's not the reaction I was expecting. I was just trying to test the water between Spencer and I. I wasn't trying to upset her. "First you're hot then you're cold… and then you do stuff like this."

"Like what?"

"Like! …" Spencer threw her arms up in frustration. When she calmed down she started again, "You make me think, Ashley. You make me think about things that I know are never going to happen."

"We never gave it a chance." I put my hand over hers.

"Because you didn't want to!" She pulled her hand away. No ones ever pulled away from me before.

I started the engine and Spencer took the hint and got out.

"Call me tonight?" She leaned into the passenger side window. Spencer and I had started a routine of talking every night.

"Yeah. We need to talk." She nods and walks away from the car.

I pulled out my phone and searched through my contacts. Carmen.

_Leaving school, meet me at my house. _

I sent out the text and within a few seconds she responded.

_Getting in my car now. Everything ok?_

No! Things are far from being ok.

As I was leaving the student lot I caught sight of Kyla's mustang. She was standing close to the car with Spencer, it looked like they were saying their goodbyes. Kyla pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. Ugh, gross. Madison, Chelsea, and Glen were waiting for Spencer in the car right next to Kyla's. I guess Spencer was doing the driving today. After a few turns I was on the road. I stopped to get a pizza pie for Carmen and I, it was going to be a long night.

**Authors Note: So here is chapter 5! Hopefully you all like it. Reviews and feedback are welcome. **


	6. Spashley

"Team Kyla!" Chelsea yelled in the backseat.

Spencer had just finished telling us about the singing ordeal in Ashley's car. If you ask me she walked right into that one. But no one asked me.

"There are no teams." I said aloud. Lying of course. Kyla's a cool chick but her and Spencer don't have that spark.

"You're only saying that because you're team Ashley." Damn right!

"There are no teams! This shit with Ashley is just confusing." Spencer says, eyes on the road.

"I don't think she's doing it on purpose Spence, you ever think that maybe she's confused too?" I say.

"No … Ashley's never confused. She always knows what she wants."

"Yeah well she's never nervous or distracted either, but this week has been different." It's not unusual for me to defend Ashley. Spencer nods, knowing what I said is true. Ashley's been different with her lately.

"So fucking what? Ashley had her chance, and she blew it. Kyla really likes Spencer." Who the hell wouldn't like Spencer? Oh wait, Ashley… last year. I see Chelsea's point.

"Did she actually try and kiss you?" I ask.

"No, hell, I don't even know if the song was about me. I could be over reacting." I can't tell Spencer that Ashley likes her, it's not my place. That's a conversation for the two of them to have. I do however have to tell Spence that Kyla and Ashley are sisters.

"Don't shoot the messenger." I mumble to myself.

"What was that Madison?"

"Nothing. But Spencer I have to tell you something later. It's pretty important."

"It can wait Mads. We need to hit the mall so Spencer can find something for her date." Chelsea says.

"Can it wait?" Spencer looks at me.

"Yeah I guess it can." I shrug.

"Wait, Who's your date with Spencer?" Glen asks, it's the first time he's spoken this whole ride. He's been sitting in the back like a sponge just soaking it all in.

"Kyla." Spencer smiles.

"That's one hell of a love triangle. Ashley's better than I am, I couldn't deal." Glen says.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asks.

"I mean Ashley didn't flip when she found out it was Kyla Spencer's taking out on a date, I'd be pretty pissed if I was in her shoes." Ah Shit, He knows.

"It's not like they know each other." Spencer says. I sink back into the passenger seat. Here it comes.

"Uh, They're sisters. I thought that's what the whole dilemma was. You like them both and the fact that they're sisters really ruins everything." Glen says, by the end of his sentence he knows he just opened a can of god knows what.

"No Glen. The issue was that-" Chelsea starts but I have to cut her off before she runs through this whole situation again.

"Glen, How long have you been holding onto that bit of information?" I ask him.

"I just figured you all knew."

"Well you're an idiot."

Spencer hasn't said a thing. Her eyes are glued to the road but you can tell there is all types of shit going through her head.

"Hey! Don't blame Glen. Ashley's on your squad, and She's your friend. Why didn't you know this?" That's a good question.

"No ones is to blame, except maybe me because I'm the one that's been hiding them from each other when all along they live in the same house." Spencer says. "I don't really feel like going shopping anymore, you guys mind coming back to my place?"

"Yeah" "Sounds Good" Came from Chelsea and I.

"Drop me off at Aiden's. His house is up the street. I'll give girls some time alone." Glen said.

"Ok." Spencer nodded.

It was a quiet ride to Aiden's house to drop off Glen. He said his goodbyes to us and apologized for being the bearer of bad news to Spencer. It wasn't his fault, Spencer hugged her brother and told him it was ok. They have a great relationship. Soon we were pulling into Spencer's driveway. She let us into the house where were greeted by my second mother, Paula.

"Spencer you're home already?" She asked. I guess she noticed her daughter wasn't in the best of moods and moved onto Chelsea. "Chelsea, we have to catch up. I want to hear all about Paris."

"You think you can talk to Spencer alone?" Chelsea asked before being ushered away by Paula.

"Yeah, We'll be upstairs." I told her.

Spencer and I retreated to her bedroom, closing the door behind us. She turned on the TV, just for the background noise and we sat on her bed.

"Talk to me Spencer. What are you thinking?"

"Why didn't Kyla tell me that Ashley and her are sisters? We talk about everything under the sun and she never brought it up."

"Well technically they're half sisters. I don't know why Kyla didn't tell you, but I'm sure she has her reasons."

"She probably knows about the crush I had on Ashley last year. You think she's just fucking with my head? They're both fucking with my head!" Spencer was up and pacing now. I'll just let her finish venting.

"I'm an idiot Madison! They're at home right now, shit maybe Carmen's there too, laughing at me because I just can't seem to resist the Davies charm." I'd never seen Spencer so upset. She was pink, running her hands through her hair, still pacing and yelling at herself.

Finally she calmed down a bit. She stood there cross-armed and I knew it was time for me to say something.

"I don't know Kyla that well but I know she wouldn't do that to you. She would never try and make you into a fool." I walked over to Spencer and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't understand Madison." She pushed me away, hard.

"So then explain it to me." I'm being a pushy bitch. But Spencer has to own up to her feelings for Ashley. "Because right now you're not making any sense. You like Kyla right? So go for it. Go on that date and forget about Ashley. She'll get over it." I yelled.

"You weren't there today in that car. Ashley's voice does something to me. Everything about her lights this fire in me." She raised her voice to match mine.

"So you want to fuck Ashley Davies, big deal, so do half the girls in our school. Shit, half the girls in L.A want to fuck Ashley." I walked over to the door and just like I knew she would Spencer stopped me.

"Its not sex. I care about Ashley, a lot. But I almost fell for her last year, and she hurt me. I can't go through that again. It just might break me this time." She was no longer yelling. Her voice was soft and she went over and sat on the bed.

"It will work out Spencer, I promise. Kyla or Ashley, maybe both, maybe neither of them. Everything will be fine." I sat next to her and she hugged me. We sat there like that until Chelsea came upstairs.

"Both? That would be hot! You know if they weren't sisters and it wasn't incest." Chelsea said. Spencer laughed into my shoulder.

My phone was vibrating but I didn't want to break away form Spencer so I ignored it. When it started ringing again I figured it was important but still didn't reach for it.

"Madison your phone." Spencer broke the hug and pulled my phone out of my pocket. "It's Ashley." She handed it to me with a soft smile. She was trying to stay positive. That's good.

I got Ashley and Spencer to admit their feelings in one day. They were both hard headed as hell. I should be a therapist. My methods were unorthodox but it got the job done. I took my phone from Spencer and checked the Text.

_Did you tell her yet?_

Glen did that job for me, next text.

_Can you come to my place after you leave Spencer's. We need to talk._

I typed out my reply quickly.

_Hell yeah we do! Be there in an hour or so._

Sent.

"Are you still going on your date with Kyla?" Chelsea asked. In my opinion it was too soon to ask but it was a good question and I wanted to know.

"Yeah I am." Her answer took us both by surprise. "I like Ashley, but I'm not going to stop exploring the possibility of being with Kyla. We could really have something. Hopefully Ashley won't be selfish about it and can get on board with us dating."

"Team Kyla" Chelsea said softly, I rolled my eyes and the exchange got a chuckle out of Spencer.

"Oh you're mom says dinner is ready so we can go down and eat whenever."

"Lets go then. I'm starving." Spencer says, leading us downstairs.

After Dinner I excused myself and caught a cab to Ashley's house. Or the Davies Mansion as some would call it.

…

Ashley's dad let me in. He directed me to Ashley's room. Apparently Kyla wasn't home yet. I hadn't seen her car when I came in.

I found Ashley's room and was surprised at what I saw when I pushed open the door. Carmen was standing next to a large rollaway dry erase board. At the top it read, "Operation Spencer". Ashley was sitting on her bed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ashley caught me up on the whole Spencer, Kyla, Love triangle fiasco. So I pulled out our old white board and we're going to come up with a plan to fix all this shit." Carmen said.

"You hate Spencer." I said. I don't know what their beef is but I know that much.

"I don't care for her, but Ashley seems to really like her so I guess I can tolerate her." Carmen shot her best friend a smile.

"Did you tell her Madison? How did she take it?" Ashley asked. Carmen was looking at me as well. I sat on the edge of the bed as they waited for me to answer.

"I didn't have to. Glen told her while we were in the car. Once we got to her house she flipped out about it. I've never seen her like that before. Ashley she was so pissed."

"I need to talk to her, I have to clear all of this up." Ashley was looking around the room probably for her cell phone.

"No. She's fine now but she's upset with Kyla for not telling her. Spencer thinks Kyla knows about her crush on you, she went into this whole rage about how all of you were trying to make her look like a fool" I made sure to look at Carmen so she knew she was included in ' All of you'.

"Kyla doesn't know anything. I never told her about Spencer." Ashley defended her sister. Then turned her attention to Carmen. "And you! … Stop being such a bitch to her. It doesn't help anything. She wouldn't jump to a conclusion like that if you weren't trying to get under skin every day."

I can't believe I'm about to say this but, "In Carmen's defense, Spencer's not too happy about your stunt in the car today. She thinks your purposely trying to confuse her." Carmen raised her brows walked back to the white board.

"I knew that was a bad move. I was just trying to see how she would react. I don't want to confuse her." Ashley took a moment to think about what she would say next. "Or make her feel like she has to choose between Kyla and I. If it's what she wants, I'll stand aside and let whatever they have run its course."

"You need to tell her that." I said. Ashley really is a different person when it comes to Spencer. I can't imagine she'd do that for anyone else.

"No you won't! You will not take this laying down." Carmen jumped in.

"Carmen, Shut it!" I snapped at her. She will not undo all the work I did today.

I stand up and walk over to the white board. "Marker Please." I held out my hand and Carmen handed me the marker.

"Ashley you're going to go over to Spencer's tomorrow morning." I drew pictures to illustrate my points.

"You sure she's going to want to see me?" Ugh, This unsure version of Ashley is still new to me.

"You're going to help her go shopping for her date with Kyla."

"She's still going? That little-" Carmen started.

"Hush!" I cut her off.

"Like I was saying. You're going to go shopping with Spencer for her date, tell her what you just told me about letting things take its course between her and Kyla. If you mean it that is." I finish.

"I do."

I erased the 'Operation Spencer' heading and wrote 'Spashley'.

"I have to admit that's kind of cute." Carmen confessed.

We all laughed until we heard the door open. I stood in front of the white board and stretched my arms out. Trying my best to cover it.

"Hey… What's going on in here?" Kyla poked her head in. "Madison you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just … stretching." Lame excuse, I know.

"Yeah she's just stretching, I should stretch too. Cheerleader stuff." Carmen came over and helped me cover the board. We looked like idiots but Kyla couldn't read anything so it worked.

"Right… Ashley, What's going on?" She asked her sister in effort to get the truth.

"They're stretching." Ashley shrugged.

Kyla rolled her eyes and left. We all let out a sigh. Todays been stressful for me, I can only imagine what its been like for Ashley and Spencer.

"It's late I should get going." I said.

"Carmen will give you a ride home."

"I will?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to Kyla. Alone." Sheesh, I wonder how that's going to go.

"Ok. See you Sunday Ashley." I said, holding the door for Carmen.

"Wait, you're still coming?"

"Yeah, So is Chelsea and I'm bringing Spencer whether she wants to go or not." Ashley smiled and her nose crinkled. "Just don't serenade her and I think it will go over fine."

Carmen and I left, making our way through the huge house and out front to her car. Once we were in the car and leaving, curiosity took hold of me.

"So what exactly is your issue with Spencer? I don't even think you two have ever had a conversation." I asked.

**Authors Note: Two chapters up in one day. Thank you all for the reviews and feedback, its always welcome. Spencer finally knows Kyla and Ashley are sisters. Do you think Ashley will really put her feelings for Spencer on hold? Do you think she should? I hope you all like the way the story is progressing. Spashley still has a long way to go. **


	7. Its a Triangle

I didn't get a chance to talk to Kyla right away like I wanted, after Carmen and Madison left Raife called us downstairs for dinner. I spent what felt like the longest hours of my life pushing food around my plate waiting for a chance to excuse myself. What am I going to say to her anyways? I mulled over a few different approaches, but was pulled from my thoughts by a vibration against the wood table.

"Sorry." Kyla picked her phone up from the table. It's probably Spencer.

"It's fine sweetie, I think we're finished here. I'll wash the dishes. You and Ashley can pick out a movie." Raife collected the plates from the table and started on the dishes.

A movie? Kyla and I exchanged glances, both of us wanting to go our separate ways. It was obvious she wanted to go chat it up with Spencer, but she wouldn't turn down spending time with our dad. Kyla seemed weird all through dinner, she wasn't her normal bubbly chatty self. Spencer probably already mentioned something. We walked over to the movie shelf, it was alphabetically arranged and in order by genre so it was pretty easy to find whatever you were looking for.

"The fast and furious? Jordana Brewster is eye candy." I held up the DVD, but it was no use because Kyla was too engrossed in her phone. I waved the DVD in front of her face. "Yes, No, Maybe So?" I asked.

"You know what, I'm not feeling so hot. I think I'm going to call it a night" She walked past me and up the stairs.

I put the DVD in and just as the title screen came up Raife was walking into the living room with three bowls of ice cream, two vanilla and one chocolate.

"Where did your sister go?" Raife put the three bowls on the coffee table.

"She isn't feeling well, she went upstairs." Kyla's the only one who likes chocolate so I picked up the bowl I assumed to be hers. "I'll take it to her."

If Madison wasn't exaggerating, and Spencer really did flip out about Kyla and I being sisters. I'm sure Kyla has some explaining to do. Looks like I'm not the only one in the dog house tonight.

Kyla's door was closed so I figured I'd knock before going in. When she opened it she didn't look like she was happy to see me.

"Did you talk to Spencer?" It's time to confront the situation.

"Is that mine?" Ignoring the question, she pointed to the bowl in my hands.

"Yeah, here." I handed her the bowl. "We should talk."

"Tell dad I said thanks." She started to close the door on me but I put my foot in the doorway.

"Kyla we're sisters. I don't want to fight with you over a girl."

"Why didn't you tell me? Ashley we spent the whole summer together in New York and you never once mentioned Spencer. You don't get to pull the sister card now." Kyla walked into her room and I followed behind her.

"This isn't my fault. I had no idea you and Spencer would hit it off. I didn't tell you about her in New York because I needed to get away from it all. It wasn't just you, I didn't talk to anyone about it."

"I'm not just anyone."

"You're not perfect Kyla, Why didn't you tell Spencer I was your sister? It had to come up at some point." I'm not the only one at fault here.

"I wanted her to get to know me first." Kyla paused and looked as if she was carefully picking her next words. "You have a reputation Ashley. I didn't want Spencer to think I was … like you." Am I the only one who realizes how backwards that sounds? I guess Spencer didn't tell her the whole story, no surprise there. If I were in her shoes I would have kept my mouth shut too.

"Right. Can't have Spencer thinking you're anything like your serial heartbreaking sister." I scoffed. I stood up and started to leave.

I thought Kyla knew me better than that.

"Ashley wait." I was already at the doorway. I spun on my heels to face her.

"No, just forget it Kyla! You can have Spencer, I won't stand in your way." I shouted. I was down the hall when Kyla grabbed my arm.

"You won't stand in the way, I can have her? She doesn't want you Ashley. Spencer's too smart for your bullshit. All your doing is pushing her closer to me. So thank you." The yelling caught my dad's attention and he was now standing between Kyla and I, pushing us away from each other.

We paid Raife no attention and continued our screaming match until he interjected, "That's enough, it's late. Both of you go to your rooms. We'll talk about this in the morning." He said sternly, standing his ground between us.

"I'm out of here." I said, running down the stairs.

"Ashley!" My dad called after me.

I was opening the front door when he caught up to me. "Ashley, there's other girls out there. Don't be so spoiled. Kyla's found someone she really likes." He doesn't get it. "Just wait until the morning when you calm down. We can all talk about this." He tried to rationalize.

"There's nothing to talk about, Ashley's pissed she can't always have what she wants. Too bad." Kyla said leaning over the banister of the stairs.

"Kyla! Go to your room." When Raife turned to yell at Kyla I slipped out the door.

It was a pretty chilly night but I wasn't about to turn around for a jacket, I quickly got into my car and started the engine. I already knew where I was going, it wasn't a question, I didn't try to fight, I didn't debate or argue with myself on whether it was a good idea or not.

I need to see Spencer.

…

The drive to Spencer's house did nothing calm me, I was still angry with Kyla and I found myself pounding it out on Spencer's front door. I have been out here for at least a minute or so, and it seems I finally got someone's attention when I see a light turn on upstairs. I can hear someone moving around inside the house, coming toward the door.

"I don't know what fuck your problem is, but you can't just bang on someone's door like that. People are trying to sleep, you ignorant son of a-" Spencer pulls the door open to see it's me and cuts her sentence short. "Ashley? I'm sorry, I thought you were…" she stopped talking and just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"An ignorant son of a bitch?" I finished for her. I laughed, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I can be really cranky when I'm waken up in the middle of the night by someone almost trying to break my door down."

"I see. I'm sorry for waking you, Kyla and I got into this argument and I was pretty upset so I drove here. I know it was stupid, I just really wanted to see you."

"Ashley I don't want you arguing with your sister. I don't want to come between you two." Spencer crossed her arms and looked at the ground, I could see she genuinely felt guilty about Kyla and I being at odds.

"It's the way things happened Spencer, can't do anything about it now. Kyla and I will work through it." Spencer nodded, not taking her eyes off the ground. "I want you to be happy Spencer."

"You think you don't make me happy? that's crazy. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep." As soon as it was out she looked like she regretted saying it. Finally making eye contact with me. "I admit it's a bit of a roller coaster effect but-" I didn't let her finish.

"But you deserve better, and Kyla can give that to you." Spencer shook her head, and it looked like she was going to cry. But I didn't understand why, I thought this is what she wanted. Why does everything have to be so confusing? Nothing is ever simple with us. I reached my arms out, I want to hold her, but I'm not sure if I should.

Spencer decided for me by wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her close to me and we stayed like that for a while. "Lets go inside." Spencer took my hand and tried to lead me through the door but I didn't follow her. "I'm not letting you drive home at this time of night."

"Fine Spencer." There was no use arguing with her. And honestly I don't want to.


	8. A Sleepover

"I can't believe she said all of that to you." I call out from the inside of my closet. I'm trying to find Ashley something to sleep in. I pull a white V-neck and a pair of shorts from a shelf. This should be good enough.

"I expected her to be mad but I didn't think things would get so out of hand." From what Ashley told me Kyla was pretty harsh. It's kind of hard to believe, I pegged Kyla as the sweet one, but I guess we all have a boiling point.

"She's upset right now, but she can't stay mad forever. She'll cool down and then you two can talk." I set the change of clothes down on the bed next to Ashley. "Here, change into these."

Once Ashley leaves the room, I plop down on the bed. Todays already been a hell of a day and to top it off Ashley shows up on my doorstep and I cry into her shoulder. I don't know what happen, all my self-control flew out of the window. Asking Ashley to stay isn't one of my best ideas, and it's not going to help anything but I couldn't let Ashley walk away thinking she wasn't good enough. I know how that feels.

My thoughts are cut short by the sound of my phone ringing. Who calls at this time? I don't move and decide to let it ring out. Whatever it is, it can wait. A few seconds later, it rings again. This time I roll over and pull my phone off its charger just in time to see Kyla's face on the screen.

"Hello."

"Hey Spencer." Kyla did her best to sound cheery, but it was obvious there was something bothering her.

"What's up, Kyla?" I already have a good idea why she's calling.

"I don't want to burden you with my family drama, but Ashley and I got into this huge argument a few hours ago, and she stormed out of the house" I don't hear anger in Kyla's voice, just concern. Maybe she realized how rash she was and is just worried about her sister now. "I don't know where she is Spencer. I tried calling her, but her phone is turned off. Carmen hasn't seen her, so I though maybe she went to see you."

I hear the door close and turn my attention to Ashley. "We're going to have to talk about-" Ashley starts, before realizing that I'm on the phone. She mouths a 'sorry' and sits next to me on the bed. Hopefully Kyla didn't hear that.

"Spencer, you there?"

"Yeah, Still here." Ashley puts her hand on my knee and pouts. I know she doesn't want Kyla to know she's here, I don't want her to know either. It would only make this situation we've got ourselves into a bigger mess. So I lie. "I'm sorry, Ky. I haven't seen Ashley, but I'm sure she's safe. I don't think she would put herself in any real danger." I don't need to look at her to know Ashley's rolling her eyes at me shortening Kyla's name.

"Yeah… I guess your right."

I open my mouth to say something but she starts talking again so I let her finish. "On a lighter note, I think it would be better if I came to pick you up at your house tomorrow. How's 7 o'clock sound?" What? Oh right, our date.

"7 sounds good. I'll text you my address."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Night Spencer."

"Night Kyla." I hang up the phone quickly.

I put my phone back on its charger and make myself comfortable in the bed. Kyla really pulled the short end of the stick in all this. She's the one that deserves better, because she definitely doesn't deserve to be stuck between Ashley and I.

"You're not off the hook. We still have to talk." Ashley says once I'm settled in.

"We can talk tomorrow." I really don't want to discuss this right now.

"No, Spencer. I need to know how you feel about me." Before she can finish my lips are closing in on hers, it takes her by surprise but she kisses me back.

I put my hand at the base of Ashley's neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. Wanting more she tangles her hand in my hair and straddles me. Ashley starts an assault of bites and licks on my neck that travel down to my cleavage before returning to my mouth and kissing me with more hunger than before. I work my hands up Ashley's thighs to her ass and squeeze. A bittersweet feeling of guilt and pleasure wash over me. Is this what I want for my first time with Ashley? No, but my brain and body aren't on the same page right now and I'm pulling Ashley's shirt over her head.

"Wait." She stops me as I was about to unclasp her bra. "I think we should stop. Sex will only -"

"Ashley, I like you because you _don't_ think. You're impulsive." I cut her off and move in to kiss her again, but after a few seconds she breaks away.

"I don't want to feel like we're doing something wrong." I try kissing her one more time in effort to shut her up, this time taking her bottom lip in my mouth, nibbling at it while running my hands over her bra clad breasts. "If we do this tonight I think we'll both end up regretting it." She murmurs into my mouth.

Its like we've switched roles, I'm usually the responsible one. I maneuver myself from underneath Ashley, putting some distance between us. Trying my best to bury all the feelings I'm having and regain some perspective.

"We should really get some sleep." I settle back down into the bed and I can see Ashley putting her shirt back on.

We said our goodnights and even though we both tried to stay on our sides of the bed, our bodies were drawn to each other.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Really sorry about the long gap between updates. Hopefully all will be forgiven and you'll continue to enjoy the story. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, feedback is always welcome. **


	9. Breakfast in bed

"I almost had sex with Ashley last night." I whisper into the phone.

"Almost? Who stopped it? Why was she even at your house? And why the hell are you whispering?" a nosey Madison questions.

"Her and Kyla got into this huge argument last night and she came over to talk. I couldn't just send her home, one thing led to another and the next thing I knew I was kissing her. She stopped me before things got too far. I'm in my bathroom now, I don't want to talk to loud and wake her up."

"Spencer, your bathroom is across the hall from your bedroom. She's not going to hear you." I don't need to see her to know she's rolling her eyes right now, but I guess she's right. There is no reason for me to whisper.

"Look, just tell me what I should do." I sigh and return to my normal tone of voice.

"You need to put your big girl panties on and tell Ashley how you feel. Its time for the two of you to be honest with each other."

"Madison…" I trail off trying to think of some excuse as to why I can't tell Ashley about my feelings.

What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way about me, or I scare her off.

"Spencer! Tell the girl the truth. I promise you she feels the same way." Whoa, did she just read my mind? That was creepy.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me, Spencer. I wouldn't tell you to do this if I thought you'd get hurt."

"Ok. I'll tell her today." I say reluctantly.

"You better. Call me later and tell me how it goes." Madison hangs up.

Where does this leave Kyla? There's no way I can go on a date with her now. I have to cancel. I go through my call log and redial Kyla but hang up before she answers. What am I going to say? I've already lied to her once, and I can't do it again. One lie turns into another, and another and then it just snowballs from there. Sure I spare her feelings for now but she'll only hate me more when she finds out the truth. Oh, I should have never let things get so crazy.

I leave the confined space of the bathroom and as I walk past my bedroom I can see Ashley's still sound asleep in my bed. I can't wake her up yet. I'm not ready to have our talk. I move downstairs to the kitchen and open up the fridge. I'm sure she'll be hungry whenever I do decide to wake her.

A half an hour later I've finished making French toast with bacon and I'm adding strawberries and grapes to the plate. I hear the front door open and peek out of the kitchen to see who it is.

"Hey, Glen." I greet my brother as he walks into the kitchen and throws his bag in one of the chairs.

"What's up, little sis?" He tries to snatch one of the pieces of bacon off Ashley's plate and I swat his hand away. "Hey! Why I can't I have some bacon?" he pulls his hand back.

"That's Ashley's, but I did make extra." I point to the counter near the stove and he takes a piece from there.

"Ashley's here?" he asks with his mouth full. So gross.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. So can you keep your voice down a little." I open up the cabinets and look for the silver tray my dad uses to serve my mother breakfast in bed.

'It's over here." Glen pulls the tray down from a shelf I can't reach and puts the plate on it. "Come on, I'll help you bring it upstairs." How did he know what I was looking for?

While Glen holds the tray I pour a cup of orange juice for Ashley. "Ok, Lets go."

Glen sets up the tray near the bed and I set the juice on top once its stable. "Relax, little sis. She's not going to eat you." Would that be so bad?

"Too much information, Spencer. Girl on girl is hot but not when you're related to one of them."

"Ok now I know I didn't say that out loud." I'm fed up with everyone reading my mind today.

"You didn't have to." Glen says before disappearing into the hall.

I sit on the bed and the weight shifts making Ashley stir in her sleep. She reaches her hand out to the other side but when she doesn't find anything she pouts. Aw, she's looking for me.

"Ash, wake up." I nudge her lightly.

"Five more minutes." She grumbles into the pillow.

"Ok, but your breakfast will be cold in five minutes." Just like I thought they would her eyes open a little at the mentioning of breakfast. "I figured we could talk while you eat, so sit up." I nudge her a little harder this time.

"I'm up. I'm up." Ashley yawns sitting up in the bed.

"Good, here's your plate." I wait for her to get comfortable and place the plate in her lap.

"Mmm, I love French toast." She takes a few bites and smiles at me. "I look a mess don't I?" she asks, using her hands to hide her face.

"No. You're beautiful Ashley. As always." I take the plate from her lap and feed her the next bite of her food. "We need to talk about last night. You asked me how I feel about you and its time I gave you a real answer. Our fall out last year really hurt me, I spent the summer trying to bounce back and turn off whatever feelings I had for you. When I saw you the first day of school all of those feelings came back but I was too angry and stubborn to admit it. I was confused and I made a mess trying to figure everything out."

"You didn't make this mess on your own, Spencer. I played a part in it too." Ashley interjects.

"Just let me finish... Last night when you were on my porch everything made sense. I'm in love you with you, Ashley."

We stare at each other for a few seconds before she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. Nothing has ever felt this right.

"I love you too, Spencer." She pulls back and kisses me but I stop it before I can begin to enjoy it too much.

"What's wrong?" Ashley pulls me into her lap and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"We still need to tell Kyla." The guilty feeling in my stomach won't go away until I'm honest with her.

"We?"

"Yes, We. I'm not telling her alone. We're doing it together." I lace my fingers through hers to make my point clear.

"Ok, get dressed. We'll go now." Ashley practically jumps out of the bed.

"What?" I give her a look of disbelief. Why is she in such a rush to tell her sister we lied to her.

"I don't want to waste another minute, Spencer. We're going to get dressed and I'll drive you over to my house. We'll tell her there. Now, get moving." She pulls me out of the bed.

**Here it is, Chapter 9. Spashley! Hope you enjoy it. How do you think Kyla's going to take the news? Feedback is always welcome. The next chapter should be up soon, maybe in a day or so.**


	10. Coming Clean

**Quickly i'd like to thank all of you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It keeps me going. Sorry for the huge delay, life happened.**

without further ado,Chapter 10 !

"_You're in love?" Kyla looks at us, a quizzical expression on her face. "With each other?"_

"_Yes Kyla, but you have to know we didn't do this to hurt you." Ashley tries to explain but Kyla isn't listening. She's too upset. It's going in one ear and out the other._

"_Ashley, you wouldn't know what love looked like if it was tattooed on your face." Kyla crosses her arm._

"_Well if it was tattooed on my face I wouldn't be able to see it, would I?" Ashley has a smug look on her face and the sisters are staring each other down. I mentally kick myself not realizing they were related earlier, but things are always obvious after the fact._

"_Ashley!" I take her hand and squeeze it lightly. Even if it is a valid argument right now is not the time._

"_You lied to me, both of you. Especially you, Spencer. I was so worried about Ashley last night and she was with you the whole time."_

"_I'm sorry, Kyla. I wanted to tell you, I really did. It made me sick to my stomach lying to you."_

"_Did you two have sex last night?" Kyla asks with squinted eyes as if she already knows the answer._

'_What, no!" Ashley jumps up._

"_Almost." I say quietly avoiding eye contact with the two sisters._

"_Spencer..." Ashley screams in a whisper._

"_We agreed to tell her the truth. The whole truth." And so help me god, I'm not going to lie to her anymore. Kyla's been so sweet with me. Even if we can never be friends, I don't want her to hate me._

"_Ashley stopped it before things got too far." I say honestly._

"_Thank you for being honest, Spencer. The hickey on Ashley's neck gave you guys away." Kyla glares at her sister. "I'm not a complete fool."_

_None of us move or say anything for the next few moments. Its up to Kyla what happens next. The ball is in her court. She knows everything now._

_We're all pulled out of our thoughts by a new voice in the room._

"_They're meant to be, Kyla. You can't change that." Madison is at Kyla's side. Where the hell did she come from?_

"_They put you in the middle of their little game and didn't care about your feelings or if you got hurt. Its wrong." Carmen protests._

"Hey, sleepy. Wake up, we're here." Ashley pushes a few strands of hair out of my face and I wake up to see I'm still in her car. Parked outside of her house.

"It was just a dream." I sigh.

"What was just a dream?" Ashley kills the engine and looks over at me, confused.

"We told Kyla about everything and she didn't take it well. She wouldn't listen. Carmen was there too. It was horrible, Ashley."

"Kyla does have the Davies temper." Ashley laughs but I don't find any of this funny, maybe in a few years but not at this moment. "Spencer, if you're really afraid of how she'll take it. We don't have to tell her today, or I can tell her alone."

I think over it for a few seconds but I already know it's not an option. "No. I don't want to keep lying, and I don't want us to be a secret either."

"I love you." Ashley reaches over and cups my face.

"I love you too, Ash." I put my hand over hers. "Now lets go in there before I lose my nerve."

…

"You're in love?" Kyla looks at us, a quizzical expression on her face. "With each other?"

I see Ashley opening her mouth to respond but I don't let her. I'm not going to let them turn this into an argument. "Kyla, I know you're pissed at us right now, and you have every right to be. We lied to you, we kept things from you, and I'm really sorry about all of it. I know, Ashley is sorry too." I take a pause and she seems receptive so I continue, "I don't think it matters which mistake or who's mistake got us here, the fact is we're here now."

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ashley had history, Spencer? I would've understood, or at least tried to." Kyla takes a seat on the couch across from us. "And last night, when I called you, Ashley was with you the whole time and you didn't tell me, why? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I didn't tell you about Ashley because I didn't know she was your sister and I didn't want you to think any less of me for following _the _Ashley Davies around for a year to be rejected. As for last night, I should have told you Ashley was with me when you called, you deserved to know she was safe." Kyla seems content with my answer. She's a lot easier to read then her sister.

"Ashley you could've talked to me about what you were going through with Spencer. You were so sad in New York, I spent the whole summer trying to distract, it would have been easier had I known what I was distracting you from."

"I know, Kyla, but-" Ashley starts but is cut off.

"But nothing, Ashley. I'm your sister." Kyla sighs, "I don't appreciate being caught in the middle of all of this…. but love is never simple so I guess I can understand."

"So this is the lovely Spencer. I can definitely see what all the fuss is about." An older man, I instantly recognize as Ashley's father strolls into the room. "Dinner is ready if you girls are finished in here."

"Dinner?" Ashley looks at her father confused. I check my phone for the time, its only five o'clock I'm confused too.

"Yes, dinner. You still have a rehearsal to get to so I sped things up a bit." Oh, Right. Ashley is performing tomorrow at Quest. With everything going on she probably forgot. "There's more than enough food if you'd like to stay, Spencer." He offers.

"She's staying." Kyla answers for me. "Come on, dad. I'll help you set the table." Kyla drags her father off into the kitchen leaving Ashley and I alone. See, she is the sweet one.

They're not out of the living room for a full second before Ashley pulls me into her lap. "I think she took that well."

"She did." I lean in halfway and Ashley meets me in the middle for a kiss. There's no guilt or heaviness. Things couldn't feel more right. Well… other than the fact that her sister and father are in the next room.

**So Kyla finally knows the truth, What do you all think will happen next?**

**Not sure if the story will end here or not, we shall see.**

**Check out my other story 'I thought she knew' ; I'll be updating that one pretty soon.**


End file.
